


Saving the Heavenly Harem

by MetalixKnightmare0607



Category: Dragon Quest V
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Femdom, Genderswap, Happy Sex, Kon does not have fun here, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Revenge for all those NTR doujins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalixKnightmare0607/pseuds/MetalixKnightmare0607
Summary: Kon the Knight has a long, storied history of cuckolding men and breaking their wives. Unfortunately for him, this habit has finally come back to bite him.For those sick and tired of all the NTR porn this goddamned horse has been in.
Relationships: Bianca/Madason Gotha, Debora Briscoletti/Madason Gotha, Heavenly Brides/hero, Nera Briscoletti/Madason Gotha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Dragon Quest, or any of it’s characters or spinoffs. I make no money off of this fic in any way.  
> Sad thing is, the only thing I own here is the idea behind the scenario here. Cause let’s be honest, with how often that goddamned horse has been the focus of NTR stories, plots like THIS should really be more common.

Dragon Quest V: Saving the Heavenly Harem

Atop a great tower, north of the Kingdom of Gotha, there was a great and horrible being known to many as Kon the Knight. A massive beast that resembled a humanoid horse, Kon had only two duties in his life. Well, one duty actually, but he was allowed to indulge in his second. The first duty was assigned to him by Bishop Ladja himself, go forth and steal the children of any human of note, Kings, Dukes, wealthy merchants, what have you. If people knew about them, they would remain childless one way or another. His second duty was to steal the wives of said noteworthy humans

His second duty wasn’t official in any sense of the word, but seeing how Ladja saw no reason to curb his actions, he continued with it whenever possible. There was just something about human women that Kon could not get enough of. From how much the cried and screamed, begging for mercy, how tight they were wrapped around his member, to seeing them broken and begging for more of his cock, he just couldn’t get enough of them. The heartbroken looks on their husband’s faces when he got tired of them and returned them was always a hoot and a half too.

Recently however, he’d hit the jackpot. He’d recently heard of a king that had born six children in one go, but when his forces returned from their attempt at stealing the children, they’d instead brought a Nimzo damned HAREM with them! Each of them a beauty in their own right as well!

There was the Blonde one with a green dress and a long pigtail in her hair and country accent, all that down home charm from a girl clearly used to hard work and with a figure that made Kon drool at first sight.

Then there was the Blue Haired one with her hair in a ponytail dressed in silk finery, seemed to be a combination of the noble lady and the girl next door.

Finally there was the Brunette, her hair like a wild mane, dressed in equally fine silk but in more pink than white, and with a personality of a firecracker, and with proportions that made the blonde look masculine in comparison.

Three of some of the most gorgeous women Kon had ever seen in his life, all standing before him in his bedroom for him to do as he wanted with, it was honestly everything the sick equine could’ve ever hoped for.

There was just one problem.

“KYAHAHA!” The brunette laughed hysterically, holding onto her knees in a desperate attempt to keep standing, showing off a generous amount of cleavage as she did so. “Look…look at that scrawny little thing!” she shouted as she pointed at Kon, his erection at full mast.

“Now now Debora,” spoke the bluenette, trying to hold back her own giggles, “Perhaps that’s the average size for his species. In fact, he might even be quite large for…for…” unable to hold back, she quickly fell into her own laughing fit, though much more dignified and refined than Debora’s.

“Aw, c’mon now Flora.” Spoke the blonde in a pitying voice, “Ya’ll know he can’t help being so scrawny. It’s not like every buck is gonna be as hung as Madason.”

“B-b-but Bianca, just LOOK at this idiot!” Debora managed to say in between laughs, “He came in here acting all big and tough, just to show us THAT! This is the funniest thing I’ve ever seen!”

_“Okay. This is new.”_ Kon thought to himself in confusion, _“Normally they’d be pleading and begging for me not to rape them, or at the very least faking it so that I’d go easier on them. I’ve never had them burst out into laughter before.”_

Seeing the hysterics were not abating, Kon began to switch from confusion to anger. “NOW SEE HERE!” he shouted above the laughter, drawing the bride’s attention to him, “I WILL NOT BE MADE A FOOL OF BY A TRIO OF WHORES! I AM KNO THE KNIGHT AND erk!”

Kon’s rant was cut off early due to the sharp toes of a pink high heel covering Debora’s foot that was currently lodged in his testes, Debora herself hosting a hateful glare.

“Ex-CUSE me?” the brunette spat as she glared at the horse that was slowly curling up and clutching at his jewels. “I’m sorry, but if you think a limp dick little stain like YOU is going to be allowed to talk to us like that, then I’m afraid you don’t know any of us that well.”

“Indeed.” Spoke Flora in a calm voice, but with a fireball starting to form in each of her hands, “I suppose we’ll have to teach this ruffian how to speak to ladies.”

“Well heck, count me in!” Spoke Bianca in an excited voice as she cracked her knuckles and a vicious smile settled on her face, “I always love breaking horses, though I never thought I’d get to do so literally.”

The next few minutes were nothing short of the most painful moments of Kon’s life. Each of the girls took turns either roasting him, clawing him, stomping him, or otherwise just making him SPECTACULARLY glad he remembered to remove these girl’s weapons. Eventually, the violence stopped and Kon was left in a crumpled heap as the women lounged on his bed, distracted with other things.

“You…” Kon groaned out in agony, “You fucking bitches…do you have any idea just who it is I serve!?”

“No, and I can’t say any of us care.” Debora said with little interest. “It’s only a matter of time till our servant arrives and rescues us.”

“C’mon Deb, yall know he hates being called that.”

Debora gave a knowing smirk towards Bianca, “Only when in public, I can assure you of that.”

Kon just spat on the ground as he stood back up. “Do you have any idea how many bitches I’ve broken with my cock? How many women I’ve turned into desperate whores!?”

“Not many based on what I’ve seen.” Bianca said flatly. “I mean, puttin aside how small you are, I bred horses fer a livin. They don’t exactly have stayin power.”

This left Kon more than a little stunned. So stunned that he failed to notice that the doors to his chambers had burst open. At least until he heard the girls again.

“Darling!”

“Sweety!”

“My Servant!”

The last thing Kon saw before his world turned black was a flash of white and purple and what looked to be a staff falling towards his head.

\---------------------------

“ _Ugh…”_ Kon thought to himself as he slowly came to, “ _my head. What the hell happened?”_ Slowly, his eyes opened and began to focus, and what he saw froze his blood solid.

There, atop his bed, was Bianca, her green dress pulled up around her hips and exposing her firm, white panty clad ass, sitting on the lap of a male human with long black spiky hair, a long white shirt, and a purple turban and cape.

And she was currently trying to force her tongue down his throat.

“What the hell!?” Kon shouted in shock at the sight.

“About time you woke up.” Kon heard the smug voice of Debora from his left side.

“You miserable little…” Kon then tried to move his arms only to find himself unable to. He looked up to see that his arms were tied and bound to the ceiling. He then noticed that his feet were dangling off the ground. “What the buck is going on here!?”

(I’d like to take a moment to stress the fact that Kon does indeed use enough horse puns in the game to qualify him as a My Little Pony Character.)

“Well Kon,” spoke Flora from his right, “we were planning to just have you put down and go home, but then we got to thinking. You really don’t have much of an idea of how to treat a woman, so we thought we’d actually educate you instead. Thankfully Darling is more than willing to help us out on that end.”

Kon opened his mouth to protest, but before he could get so much as a word out Debora buried her fist into his gut, forcing out a pained whiney.

“Shut up and watch!” She growled out as her and Flora’s gazes returned to the couple on the bed.

\------------------------------------

At some point in their lip lock, Madason had managed to unbuckle the belt around Bianca’s dress, allowing him to push it upwards, exposing her more than generous white bra clad bosom.

“Mmm.” Bianca moaned as she broke the kiss with a string of saliva connecting the two. Madason then started pulling her dress upward more. Bianca lifted up her arms to make it easier for him as he lifted it off her and tossed to the side, leaving her clad only in her rather plain underwear.

“I swear Bianca; we MUST plan a shopping trip in sometime.” Flora said in a sympathetic voice. “A woman as beautiful as you shouldn’t have to wear something so low key.”

Indeed, there really wasn’t much to say about Bianca’s undergarments. No lace, no frills, no nonsense, with only the bikini-esque cut of her panties and bra keeping it from falling into Granny territory. That said, Bianca’s figure filled it wonderfully, her firm ass and soft, milk laden breasts overflowing from the fabric, all attached to a well toned figure that could only come from years of farm work.

“Eh.” Bianca shrugged non-comittedly. “I always liked keepin thing simple.” She then let out a small coo as her husband buried his face in between her bra covered tits and his hands groped as her ass. “Besides, hubby here don’t seem to mind too much.” She then reached behind her back and unsnapped her bra, the cloth falling away from her breasts, exposing her bright pink, and lactating nipples.

Without any warning, Madason quickly latched onto her right nipple, sucking long and hard, filling his mouth with her warm milk and gulping it down rapidly.

“OOH!” Bianca moaned, her eyes shutting as her hands moved to the back of Madason’s head to better steady herself. “E-easy there Hun! Our kids are gonna be might hungry when we get back!”

With a muffled “Fine,” Madason lessened his nursing somewhat, still latched onto her right tit but no longer draining I as quickly as he had been. Meanwhile, his hands had slid into her panties to get a better grip on her muscled ass, his fingers gripping into her flesh.

“That’s it sweetie.” She moaned out as she began grinding her panty clad crotch into his slowly expanding erection. “Don’t forget the other one know. Don’t need me getting lopsided now.” With nary a word, Madason moved off of the right nipple and slowly started moving his head, licking and suckling at her titflesh as he went, making Bianca shudder in pleasure as he went, until his lips could latch onto her left nipple and start draining that breast of its sustenance.

“Mmmm. You really love tits don’t ya Madason?” Bianca groaned out. “I remember when we were kids; you couldn’t tear away your eyes from my ma’s breasts.” Madason actually stopped suckling at Bianca’s breast with an ashamed look on his face before Bianca forced him back into it. “None of that now! I ain’t mad sweetie! I always thought it was funny. You’d walk right into walls and tables you were so focused!” As she said this, Bianca’s hands had been fidgeting with the belt around his own waist. “Now, since you’ve had my milk, I’d say it’s time to turn the favor, wouldn’t you say?”

\---------------------------------

Kon’s face was one of confused annoyance at this point. As he watched the blonde mother shimmying down her husband, he voiced a thought he couldn’t keep to himself any longer.

“So the hay tosser has good lungs. What makes him so much better than me?”

Debora just rolled her eyes and punched Kon in the gut, making the equine monster double over and miss the sight of Bianca starting to lift Madason’s shirt. “If you’d actually pay attention you might actually learn something you dip.” The wild haired Brunette spat at the bound creature.

Kon let out a snarl as he slowly began raising his head, “Well perhaps if you weren’t giving me such horse shit to watch I’d…actually…learn…WHAT THE HELL!?”

The sight before Kon had left him shocked. Without his clothes, Madason showed a very well sculpted figure, muscles coated with scars covering his body that could only come from a life of hardship and struggle. What drew Kon’s shock however was his erection. This insignificant human, this worthless wretch who should count himself fortunate to be a part of Bishop Ladja’s grand plans, had a dick that made his own seem downright stubby.

\-------------------------------------

Bianca, now sitting between Madason’s knees, then slowly ran her tongue across the underside of Madason’s erect mast, pre-cum dribbling down from the tip and collecting on her tongue as she went until she finally reached the top and pressed her lips to the tip in a long kiss.

*Mmmmwah!* “Y’know sweetie,” she said with lust dripping from every word, her hands slowly stroking Madason’s length, “ah never get tired of this thing. The feel, the smell, the taste, it’s just too bad ah can’t give it the shining it really deserves.”

“Don’t beat yourself up over it Bianca.” Debora said as she looked slyly at Flora who looked away blushing. “You know that thing isn’t neglected in any way.”

Bianca just smiled as she rose up, placing Madason’s shaft in between her breasts as she went. “Plus, ah happen to have mah own ways of getting things done.” She then pressed her breasts around his member and started moving them up and down, her husband groaning in pleasure all the while.

“Yeah, you like that don’t ya?” Bianca asked huskily as she rubbed her tits around his shaft, licking and kissing at the head any time it got close. “You know Flora can’t do that, and Debora would never lower herself like this.” She then started moving her torso up and down, her tits massaging areas that had been going neglected as her breasts started leaking milk from the pressure she was putting on them.

Madason leaned back, his eyes closed in bliss as Bianca stroked his mass with her breasts, his hands clenching the sheets. “Ya getting close sweetie?” Bianca moaned out, “Don’t hold back now, I want it all! Give it to me!” She then moved herself up to the tip of Madason’s cock and latched her lips around the head, slurping and sucking at it, while she started moving her breasts more rapidly, desperately trying to get him to cum quicker.

Her efforts were soon rewarded as Madason’s hips jerked up, and with a grunt his seed started shooting into Bianca’s mouth in long bursts, flooding the young blonde’s mouth with every shot and a trail of seed to trail from her mouth despite desperately trying to gulp it down.

As Madason’s flow ended, Bianca released her lip and breast lock on his dick with a gasp of air. “Good lord!” she panted, her chest heaving with every gulp of air. “I’ll never know where you get all that Hun.” She panted as her hands slowly jerked her husband off, keeping him at full mast.

Madason then reached down and grabbed the sides of Bianca’s panties and pulled upward, yanking her up onto the bed with the young woman letting out an excited squeal as her front side landed on the mattress. He then pressed his face into the crotch of her panties and started licking her lower lips through the thin cloth, Bianca moaning and giggling all the while.

\---------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Flora and Debora were staring at the two, blushes on their faces as Flora squirmed in a desperate attempt to hide her arousal while Debora slowly circled one of her nipples with one hand while her other gently, and brazenly, stroked herself off. Kon meanwhile, was falling deeper into despair.

“ _I…I don’t get it.”_ He thought to himself, “ _No human should be like this! For buck’s sake, even I have a refractory period but he’s already eager to go again! How could…oh no.”_ Kon’s blood froze solid as Ladja’s words echoed through his head.

_“Now to be listening to me Kon, I may be looking the other ways when it comes to your indiscressions, but if you are not being careful they will return on you. The father of the legendary hero is destended to be a being of unparalleled might in terms of pure masculeness, the liking of which we cannot mimic. Should you attempting this with any woman he has taken, you’ll never measure upwards to him.”_

(I’d like to take another moment to stress that this is more or less how Ladja speaks in the ds version of DQV. )

This human, who was currently yanking down his blonde wife’s panties, had to be that father. There was no other explanation for it!

\-------------------------------------

Bianca just giggled as her panties were yanked down. “Ready for round two already?” she said as Madason began rubbing his mast against her tight entrance. “I guess you are.” She moaned as she spread her legs, her sexual fluids dripping onto the mattress. With nothing else stopping him, Madason placed the head of his dick against her entrance, grabbed hold of Bianca’s hips, and thrust forward, smoothly sliding into her with one thrust.

“OH YES!” The blonde woman shouted as her head flew back, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her tongue started dangling out, her body quivering as her juices flooded out.

“Did…” Kon began in shock. “Did she just…cum? Just from him sticking it in?!”

“It’s more likely than you’d think.” Debora stated, her focus not leaving the two on the mattress.

Bianca’s orgasm soon passed, which Madason took as his signal to continue on. He started slowly thrusting his hips back and forth as his hands firmly held Bianca in place. Her ass jiggling slightly as his hips clapped against it with every thrust, the couple moaning all the while.

“That’s it sweetie,” Bianca groaned out as her eyes shut in bliss. “Don’t be afraid to let loose a little now. I’m not exactly a delicate flower.” Madason then began thrusting harder, causing Bianca’s body to jerk forward slightly, her breasts jiggling as he rocked his hips back and forth.

Madason then leaned over Bianca, his chest pressing against her back as his hips slapped into her ass with loud claps echoing through the room and his head resting on her shoulder, his breath heating up her ear. Without a word from Bianca, he moved his hands from her hips, slowly sliding them across the sides of her stomach until they reached her chest, and then moved them to her front where he then firmly grasped her shaking tits, drawing a sharp gasp from the young woman beneath him.

“Oooh!” She moaned, her head turning towards her husband, one of her hands reaching around to the back of his head. “That’s it! Take me! *Ah!* Make sure that horse knows *OH!* knows who I belong to!”

Madason then pressed his lips to Bianca’s, his tongue meeting hers as his hips increased the intensity of their thrusting, muffling Bianca’s screams as her pussy tightened around his throbbing member in orgasm, her juices again staining the bed, with Madason following soon after, his cock spurting seed into her over and ver, filling her to the brink and pouring out and mixing with her juices.

As the lovers finally came off their peak, they collapsed into the bed panting heavily as Bianca snuggled into Madason’s chest with a smile plastered on both of their faces.

“Alright that’s enough.” Debora spoke up in irritation.

“Yeah!” Flora said with a surprising amount of aggression. “Some of us want our turn!”

“Mmm.” Bianca moaned blissfully as she enjoyed the afterglow. “Tell ya’ll what. As soon as you two can decide whose next, ah’ll move.”

With that, the adopted sisters looked at each other, determined looks in their eyes.

“The traditional way then?” Flora spoke with determination.

“Very well.” Debora matched her her in kind.

With that, they took up opposite ends across from one another before slamming their fists into their palms.

“Rock! Paper! Scissors!” they both shouted at the same time, raising their fists one final time before slamming them back down. “SHOOT!”

To be continued.


	2. Saving the Heveanly Harem Chapter 2

The inside of the quarters of Kon the Knight were filled with the shouting of women. In normal situations this would be due to Kon taking a woman that his forces had kidnapped. Unfortunately for Kon, the situation was far from normal.

“ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!” The voices of Flora and Debora echoed out, quickly followed by a groan of aggravation from for a while Debora cursed at the result. Kon, still bound and hanging from the ceiling, could only offer words at the sight before him.

“How many bucking times can two people tie is a children’s game?!” He shouted in annoyance and no small amount of shock. Seeing as the only response he got from the sisters before him were aggravated glares, and remembering what happened before when he spoke up, he wisely shut his trap and let the two continue their game to decide on who was next for a turn with their husband.

Speaking thereof, said husband was currently sitting on the bed in the room, his own face in awe at the continuing series of ties before him. Beside him sat Bianca, who was just rolling her eyes at the sight before standing up, her and Madason’s combined fluids dripping down her legs as she strode over to the sisters about to try for another round of the game. Just as they had risen their hands up, their remaining hands were quickly grasped by Bianca’s hands.

“What?”

“Hey!”

“As fun as watching ya’ll is, I’m starin ta get a little bored, so I’m gonna act as your tie breaker.” With that, she then pulled Flora forward towards the bed, where she fell onto Madason, knocking the both of them onto the mattress.

“Oh come on!” Debora screamed in aggravation, her feet stamping the ground in a small tantrum. “Why am I always the last to go!?”

Bianca gave the brunette a harsh look, which Debora quickly matched, “Because, every time you get done with him, he barely has enough steam left for the rest of us! She shouted harshly. The only response Debora had was an unlady like snort.

\-----------------------------------------

Flora and Madason had just recovered from their shared tumble, the two just staring at each other as Flora blushed lightly. “Um, hello darling.” The Bluenett stammered out. She let out a small squeak as Madason’s hands quickly grasped at her ass, groping the soft flesh under her white silk dress. She then looked at her husband’s face with a knowing smile. “Nice to see you too.” She then leaned down and practically slammed her lips on his own, her legs moving up so that her knees were on either side of his pelvis and grinding her crotch against his rapidly hardening member.

“Mmm.” Flora moaned as she broke the kiss. “You’re always so eager, aren’t you darling?” His only response was to unzip the back of her dress, letting it fall and revealing her breasts. Easily the smallest of the three, Flora’s breasts could almost fit into a Champaign glass and her pregnancy had not changed this much, barely adding half a cup to their size. That said, they matched her personality rather well, dignified and demure, and in Madason’s books only added to how beautiful she looked.

He then leaned forward, gently kissing at her neck as he trailed down her throat down to her breasts, causing Flora to shudder from pleasure as he went. As he reached her chest he began moving to her left breast, licking and kissing all the way until his lips were able to latch onto the pink nipple topping the mound, gently sucking out the milk in it as his hands began exploring Flora’s body.

“Oh yes,” Flora moaned out as her eyes shut. “That’s it darling. More!” Her hands then moved to her waist to better pull down the rest of her dress, exposing a frilled pink pair of panties that were slowly beginning to dampen. Madason’s hands then moved down to her ass, groping and squeezing at the cloth covered flesh, causing Flora to groan out in bliss.

She then began shimmying down Madason’s body, being sure to rub her modest breasts on her husband as she went, until she found herself staring at his half erect mass. “Aww, still tuckered out a bit darling?” She cooed as her fingers gently stroked his length. “Well we can’t be having that!” She then pressed her lips to the head of his shaft, slowly moving her head down and engulfing the rest in one smooth motion before coming to a stop at his pelvis.

\-------------------------------------

Kon was struck wide eyed at the sight. Even half erect, deep throating that human’s dick was nothing short of mind boggling. Where on Earth was she putting it all, and where was it expected to go when he regained full mast!?

A loud slurping noise echoed out through the room as Flora started pulling her head back, her hollowed cheeks showing that she was sucking on the member in her mouth as she went, until only the head remained. She then slammed her face back into Madason’s pelvis with another loud slurp.

“Never fails ta make me laugh.” Bianca said as she looked at the two on the bed with no small amount of amusement. “She’s such a good and proper lady in public, but she’s the only one of us who can deep throat our hubby like that.”

Debora just let out a small *hmph* and turned her nose up at the sight. “Please. I could do that any time I wanted. I just don’t see why I should debase myself for even my servant when I already gift him with so much.”

“Whatever you say Deb.” Bianca said with a roll of her eyes. She then noticed Kon had reached full mast himself. “Aww, is the little horsey feelin a little hard up?” she cooed mockingly. “Does he need some help?” At that, Kon nodded his head rapidly. “I guess I can help ya out a little then.” Bianca then grabbed some sheets that had fallen off the bed at some point and draped it over Kon’s dick. She then began rubbing the shaft absentmindedly while her focus remained on Madason and Flora, Kon groaning in disappointment and frustration all the while.

“Well ya’ll can’t be expectin me ta touch that shrimpy thing directly can ya?” Bianca said indignantly. It’d be unsanitary, who knows where you’ve been!”

\----------------------------------

Meanwhile, Flora had increased the speed of her head’s movement, rapidly moving her head back and forth as she slurped and sucked away on Madason’s cock all but face fucking herself as her eyes locked with that of her husband’s the whole time.

Eventually, Madason could take no more, and his head fell back with a loud groan echoing from his throat. Feeling his member expand in her throat, Flora pulled back till only the tip was left in her mouth. Right after, Madason came, quickly filling Flora’s mouth to near bursting with blast after blast of seed, the Bluenett struggling vainly to swallow the loads as quickly as possible, though more than a little still leaked out the sides of her mouth and dripped onto the bedspread. Soon though, the flood subsided, and with one last long suck Flora let the tip out of her mouth, letting the softening flesh fall onto Madason’s body, her hands quickly moving to the underside of the shaft and gently rubbing it again.

“I’m sorry darling,” Flora said with embarrassment, “I guess I overdid it again.” A sultry smile came onto her face as he quickly started hardening again, “In my defense though, it’s your fault really. How can a woman be expected to control herself when you taste so wonderfully?”

Her smile widened at the sight of Madason’s dick reaching full hardness once more. “That’s better, you never disappoint do you darling?” She then slowly stood up on the mattress, moved her panties o the side and lowered herself down till the tip of his erection was pressing against her entrance. “Now you just lay right there and let me…” before she could finish, Madason reached up and grabbed Flora by her shoulders and flipped them around so that Madason was on top of her.

“Well okay then!” Flora said with a sultry grin and her hands moving her panties down her legs,” I am most certainly not going to argue with this!” After pulling the undergarments off of her completely, she pulled them back and shot them behind Madason before spreading her legs wide, her eyes lowered in a heated leer. “Come on then darling,” she moaned, “fill up your loving wife.”

With a smile of his own, Madason leaned over Flora and positioned the head of his dick against her entrance before sliding into her tight velvet folds and drawing a sharp gasp from Flora as she felt him press against her womb’s entrance. “Oh yes Darling,” she groaned out, her hands grasping his shoulders, “give it to me.” With that, he began thrusting back and forth into the woman beneath him, the two groaning and moaning mingling with the sounds of soft wet slapping as their hips met over and over again, the bed shifting and squeaking gently with each thrust.

\----------------------------------------

Kon was feeling more frustrated than he’d ever felt before in his life. Three nubile sexbombs, all ready to be bred, and here he was bound to the ceiling while some insignificant human was plowing the brains out of them on his own freaking bed, and the only relief he was being afforded was a jerk off with a sheet restricting what he was feeling. It honestly made the horseman want to cry at the unfairness of it all. He couldn’t even get a decent show now! All he could see was man ass moving back and forth!

Just as he was about to start ranting in a desperate attempt to at least let the blue haired chick back on top, a bit of cloth with a most enjoyable scent was mashed in his snout. Turning his eyes downward, he saw Flora’s panties being pressed into his nose, with Debora being the one to press it against him and smirking a smile that inspired a fair amount of terror in the horse.

“Does that help?” Debora cooed sweetly. “I’d imagine you’re not getting much with that sheet and all.”

It actually did. The familiar scent of a woman’s lust had actually gotten his dick to start leaking pre into the sheets wrapped around it, forming a dark spot on the tip of the cloth that was quickly growing.

“Awww,” Debora cooed mockingly, “looks like someone is a bit of a quick shot. Try and hold on horsy, and I can promise you a very NICE reward.” As she said that she bent over a bit, allowing Kon the sight of Debora’s more than ample cleavage.

With renewed grit, Kon set himself to do what he had never done before. Hold himself back from orgasm.

\-----------------------------------------

Flora had been taught many things in life, but what always stood out for her were the lessons instilled in her by the convent she was sent to. Specifically, how a proper woman was to act at all times. Quiet, demure, and chaste. Oh, how they went on and on about chaste. Now, they never expected a woman not of the cloth to abstain from sex completely, but any desire for sex had to be repressed. If you could avoid receiving any pleasure all the better. Just lie back and think of bringing new life to the world.

“HARDER DARLING!” She screamed in ecstasy, clinging to Madason with her arms wrapping around his shoulders while her legs wrapped around his waist, ensuring his thrusts never left her completely empty. “DO ME HARDER YOU BIG DICKED BASTARD!”

Well those old nags could shove those lessons right up their noses! She was getting her brains plowed out on a regular basis and she loved it every time!

With a grunt of affirmation, Madason began thrusting harder into the bluenett’s pussy, causing the bed to squeak harshly, every thrust of Madason’s hip drawing gasps out of Flora.

“YES! MORE DARLING! KNOCK ME UP AGAIN!”

At that Madason’s thrusts became more rapid, adding the sounds of their meeting hips rapidly slapping against each other to the concert of sounds. Flora’s eyes rolled into the back of her head from bliss as her fingers scratched and pawed at her husband’s back, the sensation driving him to slam into her harder and harder.

Finally, the two reached their limits, and with one last thrust Madason came deep into the supposedly demure young lady, filling her womb and spilling out as Flora’s legs clamped down around his waist, her own juices spraying out. As the two came down from their highs Madason collapsed onto Flora in a near boneless heap, while Flora just barely clung to him, a massive, albeit tired, smile on her face as she snuggled into Madason’s shoulder.

“I don’t think you’ve taken me like that since our honeymoon darling.” Flora whispered gently into Madason’s ear.

\----------------------------------------

Kon was at his wits end by this point. The smells, the sounds, even the limited touching was all combining to finally push him over the edge.

“Aww, can’t hold back anymore?” Debora chided the horseman as she watched him squirming. “I guess you’ve earned your surprise now.” She then turned towards Bianca. “You can stop now Bianca.”

With a simple nod, Bianca stopped jerking the monster off and stepped back, drawing a frustrated groan out of Kon. Debora then moved behind Kon, an unsettling smirk growing on her face.

“Okay Mr. Horse, here comes your reward!”

The next thing Kon felt was a HORRIFICALLY sharp pain. Looking down, one could see Debora’s red high heel clad foot almost ingrained into his testes.

Now, for those at home, a good shot to the nads is already going to hurt like hell, but when you’re right on the edge of a good orgasm the berries tend to be much more sensitive. And Debora, easily the strongest of Madason’s wives physically speaking, had just delivered a sharp kick right into them.

All Kon could do was go limp as the pain filled his entire body. Debora, seeing that Madason and Flora were done strode over to the bed the two were still cuddled on. With a small hmph of forced disinterest, she grabbed Madason by his shoulders and pulled him off of and out of her sister befor tossing him onto an empty area of the mattress.

“Well then my servant,” she said disdainfully, “it’s time you paid your respects to the head of the household wouldn’t you say?”

All Madason could do was whimper slightly at the sight of Debora’s hungry gaze.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Debora

Kon would admit to seeing a number of odd things in his lifetime. The mating habits of slimes, Draky choruses, but the sight of what could only be described as a woman sexually assaulting her husband was certainly a new one.

And low and behold, directly in front of the bound horse man was pretty much that. The busty brunette of the heavenly brides, Debora, mashing her lips against Madason’s while her left hand forced his head towards her own, ensuring a tighter liplock between the two as her free hand rough jerked his member.

For the first time since his humiliating ordeal started, Kon actually felt a degree of sympathy for the human male.

“That’s Debora for you.” He heard spoken from his left. Turning his head as much as he could, he managed to catch a glimpse of Flora, still dripping the fluids from her and Madason’s joining down her legs. “Ever since we were children she always had to be the one in charge of everything.”

“Yeah,” he heard Bianca chime in from his right, “no idea what you were thinkin bringin her along Mr. Horsy. I’ve seen her nearly tear a critter a new asshole for inturruptin her time with sweety. No tellin what all she’d do ta ya if you’d tried harder to try somethin.”

At that moment, Kon had never been so thankful to have been cock blocked.

\-------

“Mmm.” Debora moaned as she finally released her liplock with Madason, leaving both parties more than a little breathless.

“Well now my beloved servant,” she began with a haughty tone as her right hand still held his dick in a firm grip, “are you eager for your mistress to show you some appreciation for your hard work?” At her husband’s eager nodding she let out a small chuckle. “Well then…” She then moved her left hand to his chest and pushed him backwards onto the mattress, “that’s too bad. I don’t think you’ve really earned that yet.” She then grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled it off of herself in one smooth move, revealing that she had forgone any undergarments when she was captured, leaving her body on full display.

Now, while Flora’s figure was a classical kind of beauty, and Bianca hit that sweet spot between a hard working farmer and said farmer’s daughter, Debora’s figure was, put bluntly, pure sex. Her breasts were easily the largest of the three witch each one being large enough to outright smother a man, her ass was plump enough to jiggle with every step she took, and her skin looked to be just as soft as her sister’s. Needless to say, if Madason wasn’t at full mast before, he was now.

Debora then moved onto the bed and stood above Madason, her feet standing on each side of his head before squatting down, mashing her pussy against his face.

“Get licking, and I may just reward you.” She demanded firmly.

Knowing better than to argue with the more demanding of his spouses, Madason quickly started licking at the sides of her pussy lips, stroking up one side and down the other, causing Debora to moan happily. Meanwhile his hands moved to her thighs, stroking the limbs and relishing in how smooth they felt.

“Oh, that’s it my servant,” she cooed in a surprisingly gentle tone, “Show your mistress how much she means to you.”

With that, Madason began delving into the brunette’s depths, his tongue gently exploring her as his left hand moved towards her cunt and onto her clit, gently rubbing the nub as Debora began squirming atop his face.

“Okay…” she grunted out as she began turning herself around, her feet now on each side of Madason’s pelvis, “I’d say my devoted servant has earned himself something of a reward.” Her feet then moved upwards and towards his shaft, her legs turning so that the bottoms of her feet were now forming an odd kind of vice as she, surprisingly gently, started stroking his pole up and down with said feet.

Madason let out a low groan from the sensation, his hips jerking lightly upwards though he managed to restrain himself.

“That’s my good servant.” Debora cooed almost affectionately, “Just lie down and let your mistress spoil you.” Her feet then moved a bit, one now rubbing the side of his dick with the bottom while the other moved to the tip, capturing the head in between her toes and gently rotating the digits around the bit of flesh. As she was doing this, his member was gently leaking a stream of pre-cum , staining her feet with the sticky fluid.

Of course, Madason himself wasn’t just laying back. His tongue continued to plunder her velvet walled depths, lapping up her juices as they flowed out of her now quivering pussy lips.

“MMMMM!” Debora moaned as she clenched her mouth shut in a desperate effort to keep herself from moaning out loud. “Don’t…don’t get too…OHHHH!”

Her entire body started quivering as her cunt started gushing fluids as she came, drenching Madason’s face almost completely. As she came down from her high, she nearly fell backwards, her shaking arms the only thing keeping her upright as she breathed deeply, her massive breasts rising and falling with every breath.

\----

“Oh boy, he’s gone and done it now.” Bianca spoke with a degree of worry in her voice.

“I don’t get it,” Kon chimed in with confusion, “he got her off. Isn’t that what she wanted?”

“If that’s what she wanted, yes,” Flora explained, “but when she gets like this she becomes a lot more competitive. She wants to prove she’s the best wife of us, and being the first to climax…well…”

“Makes her downright agitated.” Bianca finished helpfully. “Hopefully she won’t bruise him up too bad, I was hopin fer another ride.”

“You’re kidding!” Kon exclaimed in shock, “He’s already come five times, how is he going to satisfy you for a third roll in the neigh!?”

“Oh, darling is VERY virile.” Flora answered with a happy smile, “I still remember our honeymoon. The four of us going at it for so long, the sun rose and set by the time he finally hit his limit.”

“Yeah,” Bianca added wistfully, “We wern’t walking right for days, but ah’ll be darned if it twerent worth it!”

\----

At this point, Debora had managed to come to, her hands gripping the sheets harshly as her normally lovely face curled in a vicious snarl.

“So, you think you’re hot stuff don’t you?” As she growled that out she started to rise. As she got up to her feet, she turned to look at her husband with a harsh glare. “Bet you think you’re something special since you managed to get me off when the others made you come first?” Madason started to rise only for Debora to slam her foot onto his chest, sending him back onto the mattress and pinning him. “DON’T YOU DARE! You do what I tell you, understand!?” Madason quickly started nodding, drawing a smirk from the most dominant of his wives. “That’s better.” She then began drawing her foot down, the limb lifted just enough so that only her toes were touching his body, towards his pelvis and his dick.

As her foot reached his mast, she began rotating around it till she reached the underside. She then pushed her foot forward, pressing it against his cock and forcing it down so that it was pointed towards Madason, the bottom of her foot keeping it pinned down. She then started firmly stroking his member with her foot, causing Madason to let out a light groan from the feeling.

“Aw, are we enjoying ourselves?” Her foot began rubbing harder, drawing a sharp hiss from Madason. “Well too bad! You don’t come until I tell you!” She then started grinding her foot as if she were trying to put out a cigarette, her feet twisting and turning while Madason whimpered all the while.

“It’s not fun is it?” Debora taunted her husband, “Trying to hold back from the release you so desperately want while someone does everything they can to push you over the edge.” She moved her foot down to the base of Madason’s dick, her big and index toes once again catching his shaft between them and moving up and down quickly, jerking him off with her foot. Debora then looked her husband in the eye, relishing in the pleading look he was giving her. “Okay, I suppose you’ve had enough. Go ahead, let loose.”

With a loud groan, Madason threw his head back as semen erupted from his member, with the first shot sending the sticky fluid flying high and landing atop Debora’s gargantuan breasts, the rest just poured out over her foot, covering most of the limb in thick seed.

Debora swept a finger around the jizz atop her breasts, gathering it up on the didgit and bringing it to her mouth, all but relishing the taste of his seed in her mouth.

“Oh yes,” she groaned,”it’s always better when you let it build up.” She looked down at her husband, a smug grin forming on her face as she saw him quickly returning to full mast. “Oh I knew marrying you was the right choice.” She began kneeling down, lowing her hips until the tip of his shaft was pressing against the entrance to her velvet depths, “I only have the best things in life, so you were clearly meant to belong to me.” She then began rotating her hips, his dick moving with it. “So let’s make sure you remember who’s the head wife here.” Her hips then dropped down, her pussy engulfing his dick in one smooth motion, her breasts and ass jiggling . “OH YES!” She screamed as her head flew back.

After a moment to get used to Madason’s girth, Debora pressed her hands down on her servant’s shoulders, pinning him to the now VERY stained mattress, and began lifting her hips up, half of Madason’s shaft becoming exposed once more, only to slam them back down with an audible smack before lifting them back up and repeating the process much more rapidly. Her breasts shook wildly and her ass quacked with every impact.

“That’s it!” Debora screamed, “Just lie there! I’m in charge!” Her bouncing became more frenzied as she all but slammed Madason into the mattress as she rode him mercilessly.

She then leaned forward, adjusting herself so the she was now holding his hands above his head, until her bouncing tits were swinging just out of reach of his face. “Oh, you like them don’t you? You know Flora and Bianca don’t come close to my appeal don’t you?”

Behind her, Bianca was rolling her eyes while Flora just smiled uncomfortably.

With a surprising suddenness, Debora slammed her hips home and kept them firmly in place and released her grip on Madason’s hands. She then began shifting and turning herself around, slowly turning herself around till her backside was facing her husband, before leaning back and, with her hands propping herself up, resumed riding him as hard as she could, her ass clapping against his thighs.

With his newfound freedom, Madason’s arms moved upwards and began exploring Debora’s body, his hands stroking her body until they both grabbed hold of her quaking breasts and grabbed the pliant flesh firmly. Meanwhile, his hips began thrusting upward, meeting her falls with every thrust.

“YES! More! Give me all of it! You know I can take it!” She then lowered her gaze, looking right at Kon. “So how does it feel? Watching some human outdo you in every way possible?” She smirked as Kon’s face turned downcast. “I heard your monsters talking you know. They would go on and on about how you’d break women, how after a night with you they’d never be the same.” She then leaned back as far as she could, ensuring that Kon could see where she and Madason were joined. “But my servant has you beat in every way, doesn’t he? Size, length,” She rose up revealing more of Madason’s shaft to the bound and humiliated horse man, “stamina, I’ll bet he even comes more.” Her hips began moving more erratically, her face starting to grimace as she felt what was coming, “So how does it feel Kon? Knowing that you’re less of a man than a…puny…little…little…SERVANT!”

“G…GRAH!” Madason screamed out, his hands harshly grabbing onto Debora’s tits, milk shooting out of them.

The two yelled, Debora’s pussy clamped down on her husband’s shaft, her cum shooting out and staining the sheets at the foot of the bed, while Madason’s dick shot round after round of red hot seed into her depths.

As she finally came down, Debora collapsed atop her husband, his softening member falling out of her as his seamen poured out, her head collapsing next to his.

“I love you.” She whispered to her husband, her lips pressing against his ear. Madason just smiled as he cuddled with his most demanding wife.

\--------------

Kon was without words by this point. Beaten by a pack of women, bested with no challenge by a human, his bed completely defiled, and shown up in every conceivable way that he could be as a male. This…there were no words for the abject humiliation he was feeling at the moment, it was as if a pit had opened up in his stomach and was consuming him from the inside out.

By Nimzo, this must be how the husbands of all those women felt after he sent them back. Thoughorly emasculated and degraded. All he wanted to do right now was curl up in a little bal and cry.

The sounds of a pair of stools scraping on the floor drew his attention to his sides. He saw Flora and Bianca climbing atop said bits of furniture, the Blonde holding a rather familiar looking red potion in her hands with a VERY unnerving smile.

“Well now partner,” Bianca said in a cold tone, “it looks like Hubby still has a bit of fight left in him.” Looking back to the bed, Kon’s eyes widened as he saw the human male’s shaft starting to regrow once more. “Now, normally we’d be inclined to have ourselves a little rodeo and show you how a man can handle three women at a time.”

“Indeed,” Flora spoke in an unnervingly cheerful tone, “but, while we were looking through this room for some drinks, we happened to stumble upon something interesting.” Bianca then shook the red bottle in front of Kon’s gaze, his eyes widening in sheer fear, “Something that I feel will best allow you to understand how poorly you measure up to our darling husband.” With that, with a strength that was rather surprising from her smaller frame, Flora grabbed hold of Kon’s long face, forcing his mouth open. He struggled vainly as Bianca then pressed the flask against his lips and poured the red liquid down his throat until it ran empty.

“You…you BITCHES!” Kon screamed as he felt his body begin to feel as though it were burning, the potions effects already taking hold, “Do you know what you’ve done!?”

“I can gather.” Flora said simply as Kon’s body began glowing, the horse’s panicked whinnying rising in pitch as his body’s hard musculature took on a much curvier, albeit still muscular form. His flat chest sprouting into large breasts, his hips becoming curvier and more pronounced, his ass expanding, and his equine member shrinking away into nothingness.

As the light faded, all eyes were on Kon, his body now that of a more feminine persuasion.

His greatest humiliation was yet to come.

To Be Continued


End file.
